1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, an organic light-emitting display device including the TFT array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the TFT array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as organic light-emitting display devices and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include, for example, a thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring that connects the TFT to the capacitor.